


The Krogan Chronicles – The Celebration

by raptor4d4



Series: The Krogan Chronicles [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas Party, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas on the Normandy and there is only one way Shepard wants to celebrate it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Krogan Chronicles – The Celebration

This story was inspired by a pic created by the artist known as Shitty Horsey. Thank you Horsey for creating this and for letting me use it in my work!

http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Krogan Chronicles – The Celebration **

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New Year!_

Christmas had come to the SSV Normandy and the crew was celebrating it with style!

A tree was erected in the middle of the crew deck and every member of the crew contributed some kind of decoration. Some of the non-human crew were still adapting the holiday but they got into the spirit. Garrus fashioned an ornament out of a thermal clip. Tali took a spare nut from the Normandy’s engine and painted it red and green. Liara simply went out and bought an ordinary Santa ornament. Or at least Shepard assumed it was ordinary. Sometimes when Shepard walked by she could swear she heard a soft whirring sound, almost as if a hidden camera was adjusting its focus…

On Christmas Eve the crew hosted a big Christmas party, inviting all their friends who could attend.

Wrex and Grunt sat at the mess table. Despite the Christmas cheer around them, they were not happy little campers. It could have been because their cups of eggnog didn’t have the kick they were hoping for. Or it could have been the antlers Shepard put on their heads or the holly Samantha and Kelly were decorating them with as they sat with grumpy looks on their faces. Samantha and Kelly ignored their grumpiness and kept decorating, laughing and sipping eggnog.

Shepard was busy making rounds, meeting and greeting all the partygoers. Garrus and Tali were having plenty to drink. Tali is always cute when she’s drunk and was quietly asking Garrus for help with a small breach in her suit. Liara mostly kept to herself and more than once Shepard caught her sneaking peeks at a datapad to do some work. James was chatting up Ashley but wasn’t making much headway. Surprisingly Miranda and Jack stood together near the Christmas tree. They sipped eggnog and kept exchanging insults while Joker and EDI sat nearby listening. Those two women going at it could be very entertaining.

Once everyone was there and the party was well underway, Shepard declared it was time to exchange gifts!

Everyone gathered around the tree and handed out their gifts.

Tali bought Garrus a brand new sniper scope. Garrus was so excited that he sprang up and declared that was going to go test it now! But he underestimated how drunk he was and quickly fell over. Tali laughed at him until she too passed out from being drunk.

EDI handed Joker a small box. He opened and quickly closed it again, clutching the box against his chest and his eyes darting around as though to make sure no one else saw it. EDI appeared confused.

**EDI:** “Is something wrong, Jeff? I thought you would enjoy that gift. Last time you locked yourself alone in the cockpit I heard you complaining about how you broke your last one from overuse so I—“

**Joker, frantic:** “I like it! I like it!”

His face was burning red and people around started chuckling at his embarrassment.

**Joker:** “It’s…really thoughtful, EDI. It’s just that this is not the type of gift you give someone in public…”

EDI thought about this for a moment and nodded.

**EDI:** “I see. How about this then?”

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Joker smiled.

**Joker:** “Merry Christmas, EDI.”

To everyone’s shock and horror Jack pulled out a long thin box and handed it to Miranda. She actually got the “Cerberus cheerleader” a gift?! People all around waited anxiously to see what it was…and if it would explode. Miranda slowly opened the box and gazed at its contents. She held the box at an angle so no one other than herself could see inside. Her expression was completely blank. She blinked a few times and closed the box again. She turned to Jack and actually grinned.

**Miranda:** “Very funny, Jack.”

With that she tucked the box under her arm and strolled to the elevator. Jack looked around at all the people staring at them and laughed before following her. She chatted with Ashley a bit on her way to the elevator and then she was gone. That was the last anyone saw of them for the rest of the evening.

Shepard was always terrible picking out gifts so she kept things simple. She handed Christmas cards out to her closest friends all containing gift cards to stores she knew they visited. She gave her last two cards to Wrex and Grunt. Receiving a gift lifted their moods a bit. They opened the cards and were pleased to see gift cards to a Citadel weapon shop inside. The two krogan smiled at each other and showed off their gift cards…until something caught their eye.

Taped to the back of their gift cards were identical notes.

_Meet me in my quarters after the party. Wear the antlers._

Wrex and Grunt looked at each other and then to Shepard. She had already moved away from them and was chatting with Ashley and James. But when she noticed them staring at her, she grinned softly and winked.

Hours later Wrex and Grunt stepped off the elevator and stood in front of the door to Shepard’s cabin. They grinned at each other. They had a feeling they knew why Shepard wanted to meet with them. Their armor suddenly felt a little tight…

The door opened and they strolled in. Shepard was waiting for them. She sat on bed and smiled as they entered.

**Shepard, seductively:** “Merry Christmas, boys…”

She was almost completely naked. She had a Christmas scarf around her neck, a Santa hat on her head and thick brown boots. She leaned back on the bed and sucked on a candy cane. She slid it in and out of her mouth in a seductive fashion, subtly implying what she wanted to do. As the krogan approached she flipped over on the bed and got on all fours. She reached back and spread open her pussy. Her juices ran down her fingers as her body trembled in anticipation. She smiled at the krogan as they eyed her pussy with awe, never growing tired of the sight.

**Shepard:** “I’m in the mood for…some reindeer games…”

Wrex and Grunt were looking for a chance to throw off the stupid antlers they had been wearing all evening but they decided to keep them on for a little while longer. Grunt pulled out his cock and wasted no time thrusting it into Shepard’s waiting pussy. She yelled with delight as his thick meat stick rammed deep into her womb.

**Shepard:** “Cock! Cock! Krogan cock!”

Grunt thrust his hips and pounded her pussy hard. Shepard squealed with each thrust and her tongue hung out as she got it doggy-style. Her holiday was not complete until she got some krogan cock. She had to face facts. She had become a krogan cock junkie!

Grunt grabbed her waist and lifted her off the bed. With his strength he held her up and brought her up and down on his cock. Shepard’s pussy squirted all over the floor with each thrust. She smiled when she felt a familiar twitching sensation in her pussy. She begged Grunt to cum. She begged him to fill her womb with his hot semen! She turned her head and looked at Grunt as she pleaded. He smiled and stuck out his tongue. She stuck out her own and they gave each other a very sloppy kiss.

Shepard yelled and came as Grunt shot his load inside her. He removed his cock and dropped her back on the bed. She panted with a big smile on her face as Grunt’s cum oozed out of her pussy.

Her rest was short-lived as she heard Wrex loudly clear his throat. She lifted herself up and looked at him. He was standing impatiently, his arms crossed and his cock already out and ready. She grinned. She picked up her candy cane and stuck it between her teeth. She jumped off the bed, ran to Wrex and jumped into his arms. Like Grunt he grabbed her around the waist and brought her down on his cock. It slid in easily and she wrapped her arms around Wrex’s neck as he fucked her. With the candy cane still in her mouth she smiled at him and he smiled back. He ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper inside her.

Grunt came up behind her. Wrex saw him and spread open Shepard’s ass revealing her asshole. Without a word he rammed his cock inside. Shepard smiled, overjoyed to have two krogan cocks inside of her.

She quietly laughed at the thought of what people would think if they walked into her cabin at that moment. There she was, naked and wearing a Santa hat, scarf and boots while two krogan in reindeer antlers pumped her holes. She’d say let them watch! It was the best Christmas of her life and nothing was about to spoil it!

She could feel their cocks touching each other inside her. The candy cane eventually fell out of her mouth and clattered to the floor. She panted and moaned with each thrust and begged them to go faster, to pound her harder. Their cocks were twitching. They were going to cum again! Even better, so was she!

**Shepard:** “Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good—I’M CUMMING!!!!!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
